Finding a New Home
by WereWolfeLover
Summary: Six year old Lily Potter goes trick or treating only to find herself in danger. With the help of an old spell she's travels back in time years before Harry is born. While Albus looks for a way to get her home she stay's with Remus and grows up happy slowly forgetting her real family in the future.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_October 31, 2016 ~ 7:30pm _

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Da-ad!" Lily stretched the word into two syllables. I had to give her credit; She was just as stubborn, if not more so, than me. And she was only five. Harry looked at his daughter lovingly. _What I wouldn't give to have Ginny see this._

I sighed quietly. What to do, what to do? It was Halloween night and Lily wanted to go trick-or-treating. I went with her every year. Her and my two boys, James and Albus Severus. This year's trick-or-treat fest was very important to Lily. She had only told me a dozen or so times since the beginning of the month. This was the first year that both her older brothers where off at Hogwarts. I had asked for this day off for specifically for that reason… only to be called in to work by a rookie Auror having a panic attack. My partner, Annikson, and I had spent two hours cleaning up his mess.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad,–"

Unfortunately now I had a mountain of paper work due tomorrow and didn't have time to walk around Grimmauld Place and the surrounding areas. I wanted her to have a fun time tonight, but… what do I do? If only Ginny were –

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, –"

I could call the Mensons… no their muggles. Lately Lily had been having large bouts of accidental magic. Mostly dealing with normal things like calling a cookie to her or floating in the air slightly. It was the dreams that were worrying me. She seemed to be dreaming about dementors; though how she even knows what they are is a mystery to everyone. But who could I call… Oh! I could call Teddy!

"Dad, dad, dad, _dad,_ DAD, DAAAD!"

I jerked my head around to where Lily had been chanting and pacing. Really what five year old paces? She had her arms out like she was walking on a tight rope and looking at the ground with fierce concentration.

"Lily." There was a tone of amusement in my voice as I finally focused on her. "How would you like to go trick-or-treating with Teddy?"

Her eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. She already had her costume on this year: she wanted to be an Olympic runner. Lily had her long red hair up in a high pony tail; said hair was so straight and glossy, that even when motionless it seemed as if an artist had painted a fiery waterfall. She wore nylon pants that buttoned up the sides and a blue tee-shirt with the Olympic rings on it, the back stated 'Team Potter'. Last she rounded off her outfit with her Brother James' dark blue windbreaker that had white stripes going down the sleeves and her sneakers, dear God; they had bright yellow lightning bolts on the sides. I had to admit, she was very cute.

"Let's go fire call 'em now!" she cried with enthusiasm. Lily grabbed my large callused hand in her smaller velvet-like one. She all but dragged me through the door and down the hallway. The pictures seemed to find this hilarious and showed that by pointing and laughing gleefully.

One picture in particular made him raise an eyebrow; he had found the portrait, and three others, in the Potter Family Vault. This one was of the three true Marauders standing under a beech tree on the Hogwarts grounds. They were all in their seventh year and James had already gotten together with Lily. Sirius in particular seemed to get a kick out of the fact that I could never say no to Lily.

"Just like his father, right Moony?" He was standing to the right, his outer school robes discarded and white shirtsleeves rolled up.

"No matter which Potter you are, there's always that one redhead that's got you wrapped around her finger!" Remus threw his arm around the teenager that stood in the middle. James was too busy taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes to comment… or so I thought.

Lily and I were about to round the corner into the living room when my father called out, "Don't listen to them Harry! We Potter men are proud and we don't take crap from anyone… except our women!" He howled with laughter again.

"C'mon, Daddy! You gots t'go faster!" she tugged me into the living room and over to the fire place. The portrait that hung over it was of my parents on their wedding day. My mother looked beautiful in her classic white gown; it had long pointed sleeves and a sheer veil. My father in this one looked much more mature than the one in the hall but he still smiled. Well more like grinned so large and joyously that you thought he had won the lottery ten times over.

I kneeled in front of Lily and she gave me a goofy smile. Laughing I tossed a pinch of floo powder in to the fireplace and called "Tonks' Residence!" I closed my eyes and stuck my head into the green flames. I felt the strange sensation that I was dizzy, when it stopped I opened my eyes to a living room that was not my own. Right in front of the fire place was a sturdy mahogany and beige couch and just at the end of my line of vision was yet another mahogany masterpiece: the grandfather clock. Just then the clock chimed eight o'clock.

"Andromeda?" I called out to the woman at the end of the couch. She looked up and around searching for the person calling her. Andromeda, Andy to her family and friends, was a little forgetful about some things. Those things being that you could contact people from fire places and call to someone across the house. She finds those things improper; she had been a Black after all. "Andy! At the fire!" I laughed at the surprised look on her face.

"Oh, hello there, Harry. How are you dear?" She folded her book closed in her lap.

"Just fine, thank you. Hey I was wondering... is Teddy doing anything tonight?"

"No, he's up sulking in his room."

"Sulking? Why?" Teddy was a naturally happy person; he got it from his mother.

"It's his first Halloween out of Hogwarts. He misses his friends and, of course, Victorien." She gazed up at the ceiling as if to see the teen lying on his bed.

"Well I'm about to help you there. Can I steal him for the night? He can stay in his room here so as to not keep you up waiting." I offered.

"You had me at 'steal him'. The poor boy seems a bit depressed; none of his friends that are out of school are doing anything." She got up off the couch and marked he place in the book.

"What about Brisk? Alan said he wasn't doing anything either." Brisk Frost, Teddy's best friend, was slightly eccentric. He was never quite all there and it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if he ended up in Africa… and not knew how he got there. Alan, his father, was very supportive: he gave Brisk whatever he needed to complete whatever task he set out to do. Whether it be money, medicine, transportation, or a leave of absence from school.

"Oh Brisk found his way to south-eastern Russia and Teddy and I decided not to ask. He said he should be back about March though…" Andy trailed off with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well do you think he would object to something fun?"

"Oh Harry, that sounds absolutely wonderful! I'll go get him."

Andromeda spun around and left the room, clipping quietly up the stairs in her house shoes. She had taken to raising Teddy like a fish to water: it was a necessity for her survival. Lost was both her daughter and husband in the war, but she still had a grandson to raise.

I jumped at the sound of loose cannons falling down the stairs. Afterward I laughed openly at the sight of my godson disappearing behind the couch as he fell face first, tripping over something that was probably not even there. His hair turned a shocked surprise bright yellow.

His head popped up from behind the couch and his hair went from a strange yellow/pink combination to a happy gem like turquoise.

"Harry!" true to Teddy's nature, instead of risking another fall he climbed over the back of the couch.

"Ted Remus Lupin! What have I told you about climbing over the furniture?" Andy put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. So Harry what did you need? Grandma told me that you had something fun planned. What's going on?" He leaned forward eagerly, grinning. He looked happy but the tips of his hair were gray. He was sad, sad and looking for a distraction.

"What would you say to going trick-or-treating with Lily for, oh I don't know, three hours?" My smile grew when even before I finished he was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Trick-or-treating with Lily, hmm? What is she this year? I want my costume to match." Teddy was perfect for this. He _loved_ Halloween.

"An Olympic Runner coloured in blue." I wanted to snort at the sceptical look on his face. "No really. Just floo over when you are ready and you guys can head out. Lily's excited." I say his face light up at the possibilities of a sugar high, excited Lily. _Oh what have I done?_

Fifteen minutes later Teddy came through the floo with a flash of green flames. He also had on a blue windbreaker and, as my daughter calls them, swishy pants. His hair was a natural tawny colour that was his real hair colour. After he hugged Lily he saw her personal touches to her costume and promptly altered his clothes. Now his black trainers had bright yellow lightning bolts on them and the back of the windbreaker said Team Potter.

"Ready Lils?" He said with a mischievous light in his eye.

"Yep, yep! Bye, Daddy, I love you!" She waved as she walked down the side walk towards the lights of the main town.

Little did Harry know that he would not see one of them for eight years.


	2. Not So Sweet Halloween

**I apologize to anyone thinking that this was a new chapter! I'm still learning how to work the Doc Manager and needed to update this chapter... I had no idea that you could just click on something that said update chapter. Whoops... **

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing already! This is my first fanfic so reviews help! I know you all want more chapters and there will be lots! (I've already planned up to five chapters in the sequel.) The thing is... I really suck at typing. I mean, it took me almost three months to type what I've already posted. But don't give up! I'll keep posting on both my stories as soon as I can!**

**Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, any and all characters you recognize belong to her. *sniffle* AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Not So Sweet Halloween**

_October 31__st__ 2016_

_Three blocks from Godric's Hollow_

"Let's go down this street next, Teddy!" I cried out. This was my favourite holiday. I could stay up all night trick-or-treating. And eating lots of candy helps.

"I don't know about that kiddo. It's getting late, aren't you tired?" He looked at me hopeful that we could stop.

"No way, Jose! But…if you're tired…" I gave him a sideways glance and giggled.

"Hey now! I'm not getting tired. Okay, I'll make you a deal. We do this last street then head home, square?"

That was Teddy's thing. He's says it all the time; _Square? _I don't even know what it means but if there's more candy involved, I'm in!

"Okay! Can I knock on the next house?"

"Sure, Lils."

We walked down the walkway and up on the porch and waited for the other three kids behind us. There were fewer children out now than two hours ago, but the older kids seemed to thrive now. Their costumes were scary. Of the three behind us, there was a zombie, a vampire, and a very revealing cheerleader. I knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Trick-or-treat!"

"…smell my feet, give me something good to eat-"

"Danny, shut up! Bloody-"

"Oh look at all you kids! Let's see, what do we have now?" The woman who opened the door smiled widely at us. Looking over me and Teddy she seemed satisfied and complemented us on our consumes. When the teens behind us came up she started to scold openly so Teddy took me farther down the road.

The next house we went to made me want to run away but if I told Teddy that he would make me go home. I had to be brave like my Daddy was. This house didn't have a fence around the yard and the grass was split in two by the walkway. Scattered around the yard were tombstones, cobwebs, bloody body parts, and bone pieces. I stayed close to Teddy so nothing could grab me. When we got to the big red door thunder crashed and lights flashed. I shrieked.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's ok Lily. It's just part of the decorations. See?" He pointed to the lights above us and waved his hand in front of them causing the mock storm to happen again.

"O…kay…" He smiled at me and leaned forward.

_Ding dong._

_Creak._ The door opened slowly to reveal the dark hall beyond. Eerie green light shone just enough to throw terrifying shadows in every direction. There were dark stains on the carpet and creepy dungeon music played in the background.

Teddy and I looked into the old Victorian house for what seemed like hours. The door just stood open, never moving, no one coming out to greet us. After about a minute I was going to ask if we should leave but Teddy had other plans. He took a cautious step into the house and gave the old lion knocker a rap.

As if the sharp crack of brass was a signal, a woman started to beg from the depths of the house.

"No, please! Let me go! Help, help!"

Then there was a shrill shriek and a steady thumping noise. The noise grew closer until a man in a white mask covered in blood stepped in to their line of vision. He was holding a long knife in his left hand, blood dripping from the tip. His right hand was behind his back.

"AAHHH!"

"EEYAAHHH!"

Teddy screamed first but I was the one who dropped my candy bag and took off down the walk way and back in to the street. I didn't stop running when I heard Teddy yelling my name. Couldn't he see that guy was going to kill us? All I was concerned about was putting my running costume to good use. There was a good reason daddy never let me run free in a crowd: I was so fast I could never be caught if I started to go full tilt.

I zigzagged through people until I was out in the open street and then there was no stopping me. I ran hard and fast ignoring the burning sensation in my legs and chest. I had run about 10 minutes when I stopped to look around. Panicking, I realized I was lost. The street I was on was dark, no Halloween decorations up, no lamps lit. Only two people where on the street and they were walking away from me. It was an old neighbourhood with fenced in yards and big wooden doors.

I couldn't see or hear Teddy and after spinning around a good 3 or 4 times I could no longer tell which way I had come from. No porch lights were on and as I watched, the people in the distance go into their car and drove away.

What if I knocked on a door… no I couldn't do that. What if they were muggles?

"Teddy?" tears started to stream down my face as I walked to the centre of the circle. This was a cul-ve-sac bordered by a small wood. Only two houses where at the end of the street, at opposites sides of the circle.

"Teddy? Can you hear me? Teddy?" I called out as loud as I dared. I didn't want to wake anyone but I was scared. How do I get home?

I passed a statue of the soldier that was on a raised circular platform that was the centre of the circle. Once I was close enough to touch it the statue morphed in to a small family, right before my eyes. A man with messy hair looking proudly forward, a woman with long wavy hair smiling down at the third: a baby in her arms. The baby had a shock of hair just as messy as the mans and he was grinning widely at the woman.

_This must be the statue that dad told me and Albie about! The one with his mum and dad… so these are my grandparents! And the baby must be _my_ dad! Where did he say the statue was? A hollow? What's a hollow?_

I walked around the statue and started toward the woods. I knew we lived next to a small forest, maybe my house was on the other side… As I got closer to the woods the house on the left shimmered and morphed like the statue did, becoming a ruin right in front of my eyes.

The once pristine white walls were now covered in vines. Under the vines you could see cracks and chips in the paint. The right side of the upper story was blown open as if a bomb had gone off inside. All around the gaping hole was black charred wood that was weather worn. What little of the roof that was left was caved in and collected debris like leaves and the occasional branch. Of the two windows that I could see, only one was fully intact. The other cracked like someone threw rocks at it.

_It's getting cold. Maybe I can stay there until morning…_

I wanted to get home but I was scared to go through the woods alone. It was getting colder; my breath came out in puffs of fog as I wrapped James' windbreaker around me tighter. I wish I could zip it up but the zipper was gone. I started back to the woods not fully ready to give up when I heard something. There was a sound… coming from the woods. I stopped to listen closer. It was a kind of shuttering, rattling sound. Almost like someone was just as cold as me but trying to take deeper breaths.

I heard a slight cracking sound and my eyes darted downward. There was a puddle at the edge of the side-walk. It seemed to be freezing at an alarming rate. So fast that it was creaking and cracking. I started to walk backward, still hugging myself. Out of the dark forest hooded creatures glided towards me. The cold was coming from them; all around them frost grew on every surface. The grass, the sidewalk, and the trees.

I forgot about the sleeping neighbourhood, forgot about the fact that I was nowhere near my home. I just ran. I spun around and sprinted towards the statue about five yards back.

"Teddy! Teddy!" I was sobbing as I ran from the cold. The dark creatures shadowed me coming closer no matter how fast I ran. "TEDDY!"

I tripped over my feet as my most scary and saddest memories flashed before my eyes. James falling from his broom at 50 feet, the time I tripped in Uncle George's store and knocked over all the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Daddy telling me, James, and Albus Severus that mummy left…

"Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran around the base of the statue. "Daddy! DADDY, HELP!" I screeched to a stop because there were two more of the dark creatures coming at me from this side of the statue. "No! Daddy! HELP ME, DADDY!"

Two behind me and two in front, I did the only thing I could think of: I climbed onto the statue and sat at the feet of my grandparents. I wrapped my arms around my knees and locked my hands on my wrists. My head buried in my knees I rocked back and forth.

"No, no, no, no! Daddy, daddy…"

They were getting closer, blocking me in and reaching for me. I was so cold. Ice cold, decaying, bony hands grabbed my wrists tugging at them. Flashing in my mind I saw daddy on a hospital bed, myself banging on the door to the cold, dark cellar wanting out, saw my brothers fighting because of Albus Severus' new friends in Slytherin…

I started to chant as words came to me; seemingly random words that I didn't even understand but came from my very soul. "Sanguis sanguinem meum inténde! Repellendum tempus et da mihi sanctuarium! " I didn't know where the words came from or what they meant but as soon as I finished saying them the stone under me began to warm.

The clammy hands I felt on my wrists, arms and neck disappeared. A bright golden light surrounded me and I had the sensation of my stomach dropping and felt like I was going to fall.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow 1978_

I was roughly shaken awake; I looked at the woman next to me vaguely as she told me someone was outside.

"That's nice dear." More shaking. More talking. I wasn't really awake, but I knew it was still dark out. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table to try and get my bearings.

_12:32_… I once again looked out the window as if hoping that it would suddenly shine brightly with high noon. Nope, wasn't happening. I shifted and looked at my lovely redhead with accusing eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, James Potter! I heard someone. It sounded like a little girl; like she was crying." Her eyes were wide with worry.

"Lily what would a little girl be doing outside at…" I swung my head back around to look at the clock again. "Twelve thirty-four in the morning?"

"Well… well I don't know! Just go check." By now her face had gotten a strained quality about it and I knew that she was thinking about the baby. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to bed for the rest of the night. Even if the child outside wasn't real.

She gave me a light shove and I climbed out of bed. After I pulled on a pair of jeans and my coat I leaned over and kissed my beautiful wife. I still couldn't believe that I had got the girl of my dreams. Smiling I snagged my wand and trooped dutifully downstairs. Halfway down I stopped. I could hear it too.

The sound was heart wrenching. A high, young voice thick with tears, calling out for her daddy. Rushing now I scrambled down the last steps and shoved my feet in to my trainers, bare foot. One last check to make sure I had my wand then I was out the door. I looked back to see Lily come down after me and go into the living room; she was probably going to fire-call someone.

I ran out past the gate and stopped just inside the safety wards at the edge of the sidewalk. We lived on the edge of town just off the forest and only had one neighbour. Bathilda Bagshot didn't have any relatives, so the child couldn't have been hers. I scanned the area looking for potential threats or a trap. Where was the child? It was a loud wailing now; a heartfelt plea for help. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight movement. I jerked my head to the left and looked down.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the little girl. She was so small, looking only three or four. What was she doing out here all alone? Was it a trap? I took out my wand and cast a silent spell to tell me if anyone else was on the street or in the woods. Nope. Just her. With warning bells still ringing like my own theme song, I took a step outside the wards.

I slowly walked to the rocking figure half expecting her to pop up and fire a hex at me all the while desperately wanting to comfort the bawling child. Shaking my head to clear it I took a long look at her. Now that I was up close I could see that she was truly distressed; holding her knees and sobbing while rocking back and forth. I was surprised to see that she seemed older than I had first thought. She looked to be like a small seven-year old, or a large six-year-old. She was dwarfed in the large wind breaker that she wore.

I crouched down on my haunches to get a better look. Now that I was closer I could hear that the sobs were not in fact just breathless wails but words.

"No, no, no! Daddy, help me, please, no, no, no! Daddy, daddy, daddy…"

I took a ragged breath trying to steel myself and continue to look her over making sure it was safe. Voldemort had used children before to get members of the Order. He had put portkeys all over them and triggered them to activate when someone touched the children, leading both the child and parent to their deaths.

Her bright red hair was slightly tangled sweat soaked in the high ponytail. Dark bruises around her wrists told me that she had resisted hard. But who had she been fighting? The jogging gear that she wore was ripped at the knees and slightly dirty; half hidden by the blanket of a coat. There was nothing in her hands and by shifting my head I could see that she wasn't hiding a wand.

She was… just a child. Just a little girl, scared half to death and begging for her daddy to save her. Something inside me broke as I realized that I could have been helping her these last ten minutes instead of just staring at her. Kneeling now I gently put my hand on her shoulder, just barely touched her with my finger tips.

Her reaction was instantaneous; she flinched so hard she hiccupped and started to tremble violently, sobbing harder. The gut wrenching sobs tore at my heart and knew I would do anything to help this child. What had frightened her to the point of this?

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry I scared you. You're fine now, you're safe." I said in the most sincere and kind voice I could muster. "Hey, shh, it's okay. You're okay now." I stated to rub soothing circles on her back, still murmuring. She stiffened under my hand and looked up at me.

I gasped. It was like looking in to a mirror. Her hazel eyes were a copy of mine with the depths of tawny, chocolate, and navy blue. Searching her face I could see that she had my Lily's small petite nose, and the high Potter cheekbones. She also had the same little 'v' in between her eyebrows as she cried that Lily got when she was upset. Even her hair was the same shade as Lily's! It was as if she was a perfect mix of me and Lily.

Who was this child? Where did she come from? My questions were not to be answered right now because said child was looking at me with the same mixture of disbelief and wonder.

Despite my shock I continued to rub soft circles on her back and whisper comforting nothings to her. She leaned into me grasping my carhart jacket with both hands. Her trembles were slowing down and the sobs getting quieter. She was mumbling something. Interested in finding out anything about her I leaned down and strained to hear.

"Lost… T-teddy… yelling… Mummy left… d-didn't… g'bye… daddy… w-work… So dark… no f-faces…" her voice was both terrified and filled with an aching sadness, trembling in time with her body's shudders.

"Shh, you're okay. I got you. You're just fine. C'mon." I whispered gathering her close.

I picked her up and carried her through the wards and back into the house. Still clinging to me she continued to mumble about dark beings, rattling noises, and how cold she was. I hugged her closer to keep her warm. All at once it dawned on me. The pieces fell into place and I understood what happened. This small, innocent child, this beautiful little girl, was attacked by dementors. Dementors! What could she have possibly done to _him_? No it must have been her parents… but why the child—

"James! Are you okay? Is… is she okay?" Lily looked frantic. The child in my arms jumped and whimpered.

"Merlin, Lily! Take it down an octave, you scared her." I gently rocked the small one in my arms on the way to the couch. I tried to set her down on the couch but she was still clinging to me so I had to kneel beside it with my back to the rest of the room. I looked over my shoulder to ask Lily for some chocolate and did a double take. Sirius was sitting on the love seat, eyes wide and concerned.

"Sirius, mate! When did you get here? Never mind, could you contact Dumbledore? I think this child has been attacked by dementors." At that he looked no longer concerned but outright alarmed.

"What? Why would—" He stood up with his hands curled into fists.

"I don't know, Padfoot! Just go! Lily could you get some chocolate out of the kitchen?" there was no answer as Sirius went to the fire. "Lily? Are you… Lily?" I looked over at the door as I heard a small sob. Lily's left hand was over her mouth while the right held her midriff as if to keep her from falling apart.

"She's just a child—a baby! Oh James… What has she ever done to _him_?" She walked out of the room and I could hear her in the kitchen opening cupboards and drawers.

Across the room Sirius had his head in the emerald green flames talking to someone on the other side. I looked back down at the child in my arms and noticed her trembling had nearly stopped. Lily came back into the room with a small bar of Honeydukes finest and walked slowly over to the couch aware that small hazel eyes were watching her every move.

She sat down at the other end with one leg bent and lying flat to face us. Still with deliberate slowness she stretched her arm out and gently set the half eaten caramel and milk chocolate bar next to the smudged trainers. We both froze waiting to see if the child would take it. Hesitantly, with a slightly shaky hand she grabbed it and pealed the foil back. With a sharp crack she bit off a small section and chewed. Colour returned to her pale cheeks adding to the Lily look a like effect.

"What's your name, Little One?" Lily said to the smaller redhead.

Before she could answer the Sirius-free fire flared bright green once more and not one but two people emerged. Dumbledore in sleeping robes of a somewhat appalling shade of magenta. Behind him, looking as if he hadn't slept or changed his cloths in days was—

"Remus! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you it's just I thought you were off on a mission. And well…" I trailed off with a pointed look to the child now studiously licking the melted chocolate and caramel off her fingers. One hand still gripped my jacket like a vice.

"No I understand. I just got back and was giving my report to Albus when Padfoot popped into the fire." He smiled at the 'Little One' as she laid her head on my shoulder. We must figure out her name!

Suddenly the girl jerked out of my arms and launched herself at Lily.

"Holy!"

"Oh my—"

The smaller redhead snuggled into Lily's side; just positively melted. She was still sniffling but the tears had dried up and the trembled had ceased. She sat there quietly, staring at all of us with a tired yet awe filled expression. It seemed to me that her eyes lingered on Dumbledore the most… or was it Remus? I looked over at him.

He did seem a little worse for wear. Tawny hair laying limp and dirty in his face. Dull amber eyes reinforced my assumption that he'd had little to no sleep. His cloths were baggier on him that I remembered and his shoulders slumped. What made him look even worse was that Sirius was standing next to him; the picture of vibrant health. With long curly black hair messed and dressed as if he'd had hands running through it and bright gray eyes Sirius looked like he had never gone to bed tonight… Well at least not for sleeping, going by the fact that he was shirtless under his leather jacket.

"Don't stop…please."

The small voice had me whipping my head around again, startled at the first coherent sentence coming from the small girl. She was even closer to Lily. Curled up on Lily's lap, with her hair now down around her shoulders, she thrust her head back trying to keep contact with Lily's hand. Lily smiled down at her and continued to run her fingers through the child hair, soothing her as only a mother could.

Dumbledore walked over to the kitchen chair that Sirius had run to grab. Remus shifted over on the loveseat as Sirius sat without taking his eyes off the girl, nearly sitting in Moony's lap. I stood up and sat on the couch rubbing my knees absently.

"Dear child, what happened to you?" Dumbledore leaned forward and placed his hand in her foot. Okay… not the question I would start with. It would just make her scared again and we didn't even know her name!

"Who are you?" She replied tucking her feet out of his reach. Now she was guarded and her eyes bounced from person to person. Great Dumbledore. Real nice. At least she still seemed to like Lily, shifting farther away from the Headmaster and closer to the back of the couch, gripping at her robe.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Albus Dumbledore and these are my friends James Potter," He gestured to me. "His wife, Lily, Sirius Black is the one with the long black hair and Remus Lupin is the one with the brown hair. What is your name, small one?" he asked her kindly.

I noticed a look of confusion on the child's face and shared a look with Remus.

"My Daddy says not tah trust people I don't know. Why should I tell you?" It was quite amusing to see a near toddler cross their arms and jut out their chin stubbornly. I shared another look with Remus and he too was smirking. Then a thought struck:

What if this girl was a muggle?

"Might I inquire something strange child?" Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "What do you believe magic is?"

"My parents are a witch and a wizard and I'm a witch if that's what you're asking." She had been gazing at Remus and seemed to direct her next question at him. "Are you okay, Mr. Teddy's Dad?" She unfolded her arms and leaned forward in concern.

"Oh I'm fine, I just…" Remus' eyes went wide. "Wh-what did you call me?"

"Mr. Teddy's Dad. It's who you are right? He said your name was Remus Lupin."

"I don't have any children…" Remus had gone pale.

She slid from the couch and walked over to him lifting her arms up. As if on reflex Remus picked her up and set her on his lap. She snuggled just as close to him as she did to Lily. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed. "No I'm not afraid of you. You make me feel safe." Remus looked down at her startled.

"Did you just read my mind?" His eyes were wide and he gazed down at her but his hand was still gentle as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"No. I felt your emotions. You were afraid, shocked, and bewilder-ed… wait… that's not the right word… bamazed? No…" She looked so distressed that Remus took pity on her.

"The word you're looking for is 'bemused'. It mean's confused. How could you not be afraid of me if you know what I am? Empaths can feel… my kind, right away. If that's what you are."

"My Dad say's that I'm an empath, so I must be. And I know you won't hurt me because you're good and so is Moony. Dad told me all about you and Padfoot and Prongs." She smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, it makes sense now." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he looked from the child and Remus to Me and Lily.

"No it doesn't! I don't have children, Headmaster. I _can't_ have children! What if… what if…"

"Calm down Moony! The girl is obviously still in shock." Sirius said with conviction.

"No I'm not! Your name is Remus John Lupin, your son's name is Ted Remus Lupin but he prefers Teddy." She looked so sure of herself.

"Who… who are you?" Remus was looking at her like one would look at a grindelow: curious, but wary.

The small girl heaved a sigh and looked at Dumbledore. "I don't know if I can…"

"You don't know-?" Sirius seemed to get more and more confused by the minute.

"Yes, quite right. I think its best that we all get a good night's rest before we discuss this further. Child why don't you come with me? We can go see a good friend of mine: Madame Pomfrey. She can make you feel better."

Dumbledore held out his hand and with some hesitation she grabbed it and hopped off Remus' lap. Now that she had calmed down considerably she seemed much more trusting. It was odd; at the height of the war not many children would be outside this late, much less this trusting of complete strangers. Looking at her walking towards my fireplace I knew I was completely charmed by her innocence.

"Albus don't you think-" started to say with anxiety in his voice.

"Remus, think of the child. She needs care, clean clothes, and a good night's sleep. Tomorrow. Tomorrow come to my office—all of you. Then we will settle this." His eyes twinkled over his half moon spectacles.

"'Fesser Dum-bell-dore? Can I say g'bye to James an' Lily?" she looked up at him with big brown eyes, the tip of her thumb in her mouth.

"Of course child." Dumbledore smiled kindly down at her.

The small red head ran and tackled me around the knees. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm at saying goodbye to someone she had just met. It made me wonder who she was and what she knew about me and my friends and wife. After I patted her on the back and ruffled her hair she stepped back and gave me a smile—Lily's smile. It shocked me. Then she ran to Lily and was scooped up in to a big hug by her. The smaller red head squealed in delight.

Lily put her down and as the little one walked away from her a look of longing became etched deep on her face. I knew she wanted children… I was worried though. With Voldemort hunting and us in the Order… I just couldn't see it being safe enough right now.

"Misser Black?" The high pure voice sounded from the little girl. "Can I… can I give you a hug too?" she played with her long jumper sleeves not meeting Padfoot's eyes.

He looked down at her with a soft smile for a moment then cried out with a bigger grin, "Sure, Squirt!" with his arms held open.

Remus watched this with a resigned sadness. Would she hug him? Would she want to? She obviously knew him. _She knows that I'm a monster_. Before he could continue with the downward spiral the flame haired child spun around and, without asking, jumped on him. He could feel his face light up. He picked her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. All at once he felt a rush of protectiveness. Moony reared his head identifying and claiming his cub. Even if this small child was not his by blood, she was his, the magic was deep and the choice was his. _Oh what am I going to do?_


	3. Remus' Desision

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor any characters you may recognise. *sniff, sniff***

* * *

**Bold: Moony's thoughts**

_Italic: Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Remus' Decision **

Early the next morning I was rudely awakened by a dog's rough tongue. I was startled and confused. _When did I get a dog? More important… where am I? This doesn't smell like my flat…_

Then it clicked.

"UHERG! DAMMIT SIRIUS! GET! OFF!" I pushed the heavy furry thing off me.

The guest bed in the Potter's house jerked with the force of Sirius's thrashing as he rolled with a yelp off the bed. A dull thump sounded from the floor followed by another, more startled yelp. With a small popping sound he was back in his human form.

"Moony! You wound me so!" He folded his arms and pouted. I would have apologized but stopped at the last second; his eyes gave him away as they shone with humour. Not many people new but Sirius' eyes changed colour. Day to day they were a stormy blue-gray. When he was sick they turned a flat, dense onyx. Angry they were flinty, sharp mercury; but now, now they sparkled with a mother-of-pearl shine. Not many people noticed, just James, Lily, Marlene (his long-term girlfriend), and I.

"What do you want Padfoot?" I said shaking my head at him. I could never stay mad at him. "It's only 8:30 in the morning." I was too tired for this. I had stayed up late talking to Dumbledore... and something... else...

"How do you _do_ that?! You haven't even looked at the clock or even asked me the time... and you _know!_ You're psychic aren't you! Telepathic? No it can't be that... then it must be—"

"Padfoot..." he could hear the warning in my voice.

"Okay! I thought you would want up because at ten we're going to see Dumbledore about the little Squirt!" _Oh! So that's what was at the back of my mind._ "I thought you would want a shower and get, you know, ready."

My eyes narrowed at the innocent look on Sirius's face.

"And?"

"And, what?" still with that innocent look. He was all but whistling a little tune.

"What do you want Padfoot?" I made eye contact and his defence crumbled.

"Make me food, Moony! I can't cook and when I went near Prong's room I heard... questionable noises." The look on his face was so appalled and disgusted that I actually laughed.

"Yeah, well our Prong's is a married man. Add to that, he's married to the woman of his dreams. It's bound to happen that he'd lose his virginity. They grow up so fast!" I pretended to wipe my eyes and looked back at my darker haired companion. He had turned back into a large dog while I was talking. Lying down with his head on his paws, he looked up at me with big eyes. He whined. "Uhh... okay fine, Pads! I'll make you food. Just stop with the eyes already!"

_Pop!_

"Oh yeah! Moony's cooking! Woo, woo, woo, woo!" He pumped his fist in a circular motion.

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there." I smiled as he all but ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Merlin, what are you, twelve?" I called after him.

After a quick shower and a fresh set of clothes I made my way to the kitchen. As I passed Lily and James's room I noticed they had forgotten to put up a silencing charm; blushing I did it for them. Down in the kitchen there was a small mess and a ruined frying pan. My hand met my face in a classic face palm.

"How did you manage to melt the handle _and_ bend the metal? How is that even... you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know." I looked darkly at Sirius who returned my look with a sheepish one. If it's one thing Sirius can't do, its cook.

I rummaged through the cupboards until I found some pancake mix and put Padfoot to work stirring. He couldn't burn that... could he? A look in the fridge had me putting bacon on to fry with some orange juice on the counter. Coffee was making, and would you look at that, some of Lily's homemade muffins were in the freezer. I took those out and let them defrost. Taking the bowl from Sirius I made sure no egg shells were in it and everything was blended. I added walnuts and vanilla then a dash of cinnamon.

"How do you _do _that?" Sirius' voice startled me out of my stupor. He was sitting at the breakfast bar looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked at my surroundings and flipped the bacon and pancakes. "Do what Padfoot?" I checked the coffee, poured myself a cup and checked the muffins in the oven.

"That! Do eleven-de-seven things all at once? Without even thinking about it?" He looked confused, distressed even. I laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal Paddy. Just because you suck in the kitchen doesn't mean we all do." I smiled as he huffed good naturedly.

"Ooh! Something smells great!" James walked in to the dining room with just a pair of sleeping pants on ruffling his hair looking wide awake. "Awesome, Moony's cooking!" he grinned.

He sat next to Sirius who gave him a side long glance. "So... sleep well?"

"Yeah..." James drew the word out looking wary. "Why?"

"Oh just wondering." I put more bacon on and started a new row of pancakes. The muffins were just about done too. "So forget to do anything this morning?" Padfoot had that gleam in his eyes. The gleam that said I-know-something-you-don't-know.

"No..." James was full on Marauder now. Alert, wary and suspicious.

"Sure? Completely positive?" James nods. "Oh well then I guess it was just me that heard you and Lily doing the deed this morning. Unless you heard it too, Moony." He smirks at me knowing full well that I can't stand awkward situations. I was already flushing.

James sputters.

"Good morning all!" Lily sang as she walked in fully dressed and ready for the day. "Oh Remus, you didn't have to do that. You're a guest, you don't have to cook!" She smiled at me. I couldn't look her in the eye.

"You... you seemed... busy this morning and Padfoot was hungry. As it is you'll need a new saucepan."

"Busy? I wasn't busy..." she flushed and glared at Sirius. "Black! What—what did,"

"Leave it love." James stated with a smile.

Two hours later we were all ready to head to the Headmasters office. We had decided to apparate in to Hogsmeade then walk up to the castle, mostly because we did not know if the Headmaster would be in his office. I was nervous. I couldn't get it out of my head. My pack was bigger than I could have ever dreamed; but now I had a cub.

My pack was strange I knew. For one, I was not the Alpha. James was. I was more of a... Beta, I guess. Despite what Sirius thinks he ranks below me in Moony's untamed eyes. Lily was part of the pack and Moony saw her as a sister. What was odd was that despite Peter being in the Marauders, Moony had never seen him as pack. It had bothered me for a long time but by the time I was fifteen I accepted it. Now Moony had a cub. And none of them were werewolves.

We arrived at the Headmaster's office and Sirius along with James started guessing candy. I ignored them still lost in thought.

Werewolves can have many cubs. Born werewolves are rare so most of the cubs are chosen. The chosen child can be from any age between newborn and sixteen. Once a child in the wizarding world turns seventeen they are adults. But if a werewolf chooses a cub that has not been bitten it was tradition that at the age of five (or the next full moon if the child is older) that the Alpha of the pack would bite the child so it could be with the pack. My pack was not like that. I was the only werewolf and I was not Alpha. How could I keep this child?

_How could I keep this child?_ What was wrong with me?! She was someone's daughter, not a slave up for auction. I couldn't keep her anymore than I could keep a child of my own. It was illegal in the country's of northern Europe for werewolves to get married much less have children. But she was my _cub._ Moony's wild mind growled at me to take her, take her and run to Italy or Romania where werewolves were left in peace. I shook off the thought. I didn't even know her name!

"Cockroach Cluster!" James called out in a desperate voice.

The gargoyle jumped aside; James' look of surprise said that he didn't actually mean his last words. With a strange glance the statue we walked up the winding staircase.

"I wonder why Dumbledore—"

"Don't even think about it Padfoot." I glared at him. "Last time you asked, we never got anything done and we were stuck in the Headmasters office for hours."

Lily knocked on the door quietly and we didn't get a response. That was a first. We exchanged glances then James knocked louder, far louder than really necessary in my opinion and apparently Lily's too because she smacked him on the arm with a glare.

Albus answered with a calm "Enter." But it seemed quieter than usual.

We all piled in with James and Sirius trying to get in first until Lily smacked them both on the back of the head. Chuckling I headed toward the Headmasters desk nodding politely to the past leaders of Hogwarts. I couldn't see Albus anywhere. He was usually waiting for guests at his desk but now he was nowhere in sight. Then a flash of bright silver caught my eye up on the second floor that wraps around the sides and back of the room; the Headmasters personal books and artefacts where up there. Albus and the girl were up there looking at a large round-ish artefact that that spun with many knobs, pulleys and levers. She looked absolutely fascinated with it all.

Albus gestured in our direction and, with a swirl of flame hair she spun to face us. The wonder and curiosity on her face was replaced by delight and excitement. She looked back at the elderly wizard then flew down the steps to greet us once she got a nod of approval from him.

To my utmost surprise and Moony's intense pleasure and satisfaction she ran straight to me and held her arms up waiting for me to lift her. I did so with a smile as she greeted the others. She waved to them from her seat on my right hip grinning happily. Lat she turned toward me, smiling softly. She laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled closer to me.

"Hi, Mr. Remus."

"Hello, Angel." I smiled down at her. I felt Moony flash forward making his own assessment.

**The scent of fear is gone. She is healthy and strong. Happy. We must keep her that way.**

_Yes, we must. But how?_

**Italy.**

_We can't just run away with her!_

**Foolish! Is it not true that in Italy you wizards allow werewolves to adopt their cubs legally in the sight of your Ministry of Magic?**

I gasped, shocked that I had not remembered this before.

"Moony? What's wrong?" James asked with concern.

I was jolted out of my inner conversation and saw that everyone (besides the little one in my arms) was watching me. Albus had that all knowing twinkle in his eyes, Lily and Sirius had similar looks of confusion while James looked at me with a mixture of worry and expectancy.

"It—it's nothing. I just realized that she reminds me of Lily. Her softness and quiet manner." I shrugged

They seemed to accept this explanation.

"Well, let's get started then!" Sirius ever the impatient one was already getting antsy.

"To right, my boy!" Albus motioned for us to sit in the four chairs in front of his desk. My cub decided that she would stay with me, curling up on my lap once I sat down. "Lemon drop anyone?"

Albus held out a rather large tin can of rainbow coloured sweets to us. While Lily, James and I declined, Sirius enthusiastically took four and the little one politely asked if she could have three. The answer was of course, yes.

"Well, now that that is settled, Young One you may start whenever you are ready." The Headmaster smiled at her.

I looked down in to bright hazel eyes that shined with complete trust. I came to a decision in that split second. No matter the consequences, no matter if I was hunted afterwards by my own pack, I knew what I had to do.

_Yes, Italy. We will go to Italy._

At the edge of my mind, where the tame met the wild, Moony howled in triumph.


End file.
